Kendall has feelings too
by Ieeerr
Summary: What happens when a 'Directioner' makes Kendall feel horrible? Read and find out.


**Requested by** _Kendalls LogieBear. _**Thank you for requesting, also thanks for convincing me to post it, and helping with the title. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Big Time Rush and One Direction were having a tour together. Well 'together'.. not really together, One Direction was just the opening act, they played for 20 minutes, while Big Time Rush was the main act, and owned the stage for a few hours.

It was fun for the boys, the nine of them would have fun and they got along well. But the same thing couldn't be said about the fans. The 'Rushers' and 'Directioners' would fight constantly, and some of the 'Directioners' were very disrespectful towards the Big Time Rush fans, and even to the four members of the band.

When the show had ended, Kendall had come out of the building. The 'Rushers' had started to scream for him to come over and take a picture with them, but he wasn't allowed to do that. He walked over to his and Logan's shared tour bus. Everything went well until,

"Hey! Can't you fuck off! We want One Direction! And not you, you fat ugly moron!"

Kendall had looked up, but didn't say anything. He quickly made his way to the bus, and stepped in. He laid down in his bed, but still heard all the fans outside screaming and yelling for someone to come outside.

Kendall closed his eyes and tried to sleep, wanting this day to end, but with all the screaming hysterical teenage girls outside, that wasn't so easy.

He sighed deeply while he rolled onto his back. He though back about what the One Direction fangirl had said.

_"Hey! Can't you fuck off. We want One Direction! And not you, you fat ugly moron."_

It hurt Kendall more than he thought it would.

_Why did they tell me to fuck off? It was my concert, it is my tour, not One Direction's. _He sighed again.

_...Am I really that fat? _He asked himself as he looked down, his hand moving towards his tummy, feeling around.

"Yes, yes I am." Kendall concluded out loud after a few seconds.

"What you are?"

Kendall jumped up, he hadn't heard Logan coming in.

"Nothing." Kendall said, and he went from laying, to sitting on his bed.

"You can tell me." Logan said sweetly, before moving over to Kendall, sitting down next to him.

"I know I can, but I just don't want to."

"Please? I wanna know what's bothering you."

One single tear escaped Kendall's gorgeous green eyes. "No, baby." Logan said, looking as if he was about to cry too. "What happened?" Logan moved his hand towards Kendall's face and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"What? No you're not. Your body is amazing.

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't wanna say it." Kendall sniffed.

"But I want to help you, I can't help you if I don't know what's making you upset and what's making you ask me these horrible things."

"It's just something someone said." Kendall said softly.

"Who? Was it James? Carlos? Dustin? Ranel? I swear to god, I will kick their ass." Logan said protectively.

Kendall smiled a little smile, before saying, "It was non of them."

"Who was it? Please tell me, bear."

"It was one of the fans outside."

"_Our_ fans?"

"No, one of the One Direction fans."

"Which one? I swear to god, I'm gonna punch that bitch right in the face." Logan had now jumped up, and was ready to run out of the bus, to kick the girl's butt. "How dare she making my beautiful man upset!"

"Logie, it's okay. Really."

"No it's not! You're crying! Crying, Kendall. That's not '_okay_'."

"What did she say to you?"

Kendall shrugged.

"Please?"

Kendall sighed. "She said that I needed to fuck off, that they want One Direction and," Kendall lowered his head and whispered, "..that I was a fat ugly moron."

"_What?_" Logan's voice, it was something Kendall had never heard. It sounded so angry, dangerous, yet it also sounded as if Logan was about to cry.

"Who was it?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see. Now, which one was it?"

"Logan, please." Tears escaped Kendall's eyes again. "I just want you to hold me and make me feel better. Or are you gonna break up with me, because I'm such a disgusting, fat, ugly faggot?" Kendall sobbed.

"Kendall, no. I'm so sorry." Tears appeared in Logan's eyes. "Lay down and make place for me."

Kendall laid down on his bed, and moved back, so his back was touching the wall of the bus.

Logan got onto Kendall's bed again and laid down against Kendall as close as possible. Their chests were touching, their legs were entwined and both of their arms were wrapped around the other one.

"You need to listen to me right now, okay?" Logan whispered.

Kendall just nodded.

"You're not ugly. You're not fat. You're not disgusting. You're nothing of that." Logan said in a sweet whisper-voice. "Are you listening?" He asked.

Kendall, who had tears in his eyes, nodded.

"You're gorgeous. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Your body is amazing. You're tall and well build. You have beautiful eyes, beautiful eyebrows, beautiful blonde hair. You're just beautiful. Everything that makes you you is perfect."

"You really mean that?" Kendall whispered, tears now pouring out of his eyes.

"I meant every single word."

"I love you, Logan."

"I love you too. You mean everything to me. And, be honest, all them bitches are crazy for being a fan of One Direction, and not of you."

Kendall chuckled softly. "Or you."

"Are you better?" Logan asked while wiping Kendall's tears away.

Kendall nodded. "Yes, thank you, LogieBear. I love you."

"And I love you." Logan said before leaning forward. He pushed his lips against Kendall's and instantly ran his tongue along Kendall's lower lip. Kendall opened his mouth and let their tongues touch.

They just lay there, enjoying each other. They didn't need anything else and they definitely didn't need that stupid Directioner and her stupid whining. As long as they had each other and their love, that was everything that mattered.

**Tadaaa. I don't like it, it's too much like something I've already written. But yeah, **_Kendalls LogieBear_** said I had to post it, so yeah. Here it is. Please review and let me know what you think! :D**


End file.
